Say Something
by averygirl
Summary: Patrick realizes the error of his ways but is it too late for him to win back his true love Sabrina? A Patrina story.
1. Chapter 1

**Say Something**

_**A Sabrina and Patrick short story. Should be 5 chapters max with potential for a sequel or prequel (or both). Feedback please! It's the only way to know if I'm on the right track.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**February 2015**_

_"Don't say yes!"_

His breath was ragged; his pulse thrummed wildly in his veins, and his heart beat so loudly that he swore that everyone in the chapel could hear it. He skidded to a stop halfway down the aisle, imploring her with his eyes to see how he still desired her; how horrible he felt for pushing her away the way he had, when she was everything to him.

"Please, Sabrina," he said hoarsely.

Sabrina turned to stare at him in shock. Her eyes immediately flooded with tears as she felt her hand quake in Nathan's grip. _"Patrick?"_ Of course it was him, but she didn't quite comprehend the implications of what he was saying right then. It all felt so surreal.

Nathan stared between them in shock but it was as if, suddenly, Patrick and Sabrina were the only two people in the whole room – in the whole world. Everything else melted away under his heated gaze, just as it always had.

"Don't marry Nathan. I know he's a good guy but he's not the one for you. I am," Patrick said, taking two strong steps forward.

Sabrina didn't know how to reply. This was all she had ever hoped for but it was too late. It was too late, wasn't it? She was two seconds away from becoming Mrs. Nathan West and that's what she wanted. _Wasn't it?_

Sabrina felt a tear drip down her cheek. She no longer trusted herself to speak. She just stared at Patrick in surprise and wonder. She felt Nathan's strong and steady hand come to squeeze her shoulder and she was jolted back to the present and not the past full of equally wonderful and heartbreaking memories – moments she had spent with Patrick, his daughter and their son, all too briefly.

"Sabrina?" Nathan said quietly. "Sabrina, do you want a moment – a moment to figure things out?"

Did she? She had promised to marry Nathan. He was the perfect man – handsome, loyal, strong and he had never left her side – ever - once their slow dance began. She would be crazy to walk away from this kind of security; from such a steady, sure affection.

"Sabrina, I need you," Patrick said. "I love you and I know you love me too. Or you can again, at least. We belong together. I am sorry to just burst in one your wedding day like this. Believe me, I know the timing sucks but I had to take the chance. I had to put my heart on the line and tell you how I feel."

The eyes of everyone gathered in the church were locked on the drama playing out before them. It was like a soap opera moment, really, but it was all so confusing for Sabrina. She loved Nathan so much but a part of her ached so terribly much to be in Patrick's arms again. It had been well over a year since they had hugged – other than as friends –and much longer since they'd shared a simple, yet always explosive kiss. So long since she'd made love to him…

Wait, was she seriously thinking about making love to Patrick on her wedding day to another man? And not just any man, but a really good one man cherished her, who didn't push her away every time things got tough.

Nathan, bless him, didn't look ready to pulverize Patrick; though he had every right to do so. He just looked confused and sad. Sabrina looked at him and touched his freshly-shaven face. "Can I – can I just have a moment to myself? This is – is a lot to take in," Sabrina said hoarsely.

"Of course," Nathan said and he watched her start to hurry towards the back entrance. Sabrina heard Felix and Patrick frantically calling after her through the haze in her brain, but right then all she could do was run. Run as fast as her lean legs could carry her.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran down the front lawn at St. Luke's. Just then the heavens opened and released a torrent of rainfall. She was drenched in no time as she ran through the slushy ice left over from last night's snowfall. Her beautiful white gown was stained and muddy by the time she reached the road.

She heard voices calling to her but she couldn't slow down. She searched frantically for an escape and finally spotted a car approaching quickly down the street, it's lights blazing before her eyes. She frantically waved to the driver who she couldn't make out through the rain and her own burning vision.

The driver, to her relief, pulled over to the curb. She looked back once to see Patrick just a mere six feet away. He was calling her name over the wind as he ran after her but she couldn't turn back. She needed space; she needed time. She just needed clarity and to stop hurting constantly.

She yanked open the passenger door and hopped inside. The engine was gunned and she was spirited off. She finally turned to look at her rescuer… She couldn't believe who she saw staring back at her.

XoXoo

Patrick slammed to a stop on the street as he watched Sabrina spirited off in a black sedan-like car. His heart was slamming painfully against his rib cage as he watched the woman he loved; the woman he had never stopped loving, zoom off without him.

Tears burned his eyes and he covered his face with his hands for a long moment as rain pelted down on him. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Felix standing there. "What the hell was that, man?" Felix asked, not in a completely unsympathetic tone. "Of all the times to suddenly realize that you love Sabrina, it's on her wedding day to the hottie detective."

"I know. I'm horrible," Patrick said. "But I couldn't – I couldn't not speak up. If there was a chance …" He sighed. "Do you know who was driving that car?"

"No clue," Felix said.

"I hope she will be alright," Patrick murmured.

"Not right now she won't be. You just walked into the church and shook her whole world to its core. She's going to need some time to process things… Why the heck did you wait so long?"

"I was stupid and I was stubborn. She's so good and kind and beautiful. I knew I didn't deserve her after all I put her through, but I'm a selfish man. I can't imagine my life without her in it."

"That's actually pretty romantic," Felix admitted.

Patrick saw Nathan approaching. He expected a punch to the nose and would have accepted it but Nathan just looked resigned, almost like he had expected this. Come to think of it, no one in that church had looked terribly surprised by this turn of events. Maybe they all knew… Maybe they all knew what Patrick had been afraid to embrace out of a sense of crippling guilt and cowardliness. That Sabrina Santiago was the woman for him. The _only _woman for him.

"Nathan, I'm sorry," Patrick said. "I shouldn't have busted up your wedding like that. I know better than anyone how upsetting that can be. I just-"

"You just love her."

"Yes, with everything in me. But you love her too. I should have respected that."

"Yeah, you should have, but what's done is done. Sabrina is gone for now."

"I know," Patrick said. He ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "I just really need her to be okay. I really do. I don't want to cause her another moment of hurt, another moment of indecision. But damned if that's not what I just did."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts so far. I really appreciate it. Patrina will see each other soon!**_

**Chapter 2**

Sabrina couldn't believe whom she was staring at. _"Britt?"_

Sure enough, her sometimes arch-nemesis was piloting the sedan down the street. Sabrina couldn't wrap her mind around any of this. This day was all too bizarre.

"What?" Britt asked. "You're looking at me like I just kidnapped you. For the record, I didn't. You jumped in here. Which is kind of weird considering I could have been a serial killer or something."

Sabrina debated about whether she would rather take her chances with a serial killer or Britt Westbourne, and then shook her head. She recalled now that she had made peace with Britt once Nathan came into the picture. Truth be told though, their hatred for each other had tempered sometime before that. Britt had been amazing to Sabrina after the hit and run crash ultimately stole away the life of Sabrina's baby boy.

A new tear came to Sabrina's eye, thinking of how her sweet Gabriel never truly got to live.

Sabrina tried to shake off the melancholy feelings swirling inside of her, threatening to choke her, but the day was definitely taking its toll on her. "It wasn't weird. It was … foolhardy," Sabrina admitted. "But I just needed to get away from there. I can't believe Patrick-"

"Showed up to claim you - movie-style?" Britt asked. "I _wanted_ to be surprised but honestly I'm not. I always knew Patrick loved you and that's why I hated you so damned much."

Sabrina sniffled. She didn't know how to respond to that so instead she looked around the interior of the roomy sedan as Britt navigated the street. "This isn't your Lexus."

Britt shook her head. "No, it's not. This big old thing belongs to Nikolas. The Cassadines have about a dozen of these actually – same color and model… Anyway, I borrowed this one to come to the wedding today."

"I was surprised not to see Nikolas in the chapel," Sabrina said. "Or maybe he was there and I just didn't notice…"

"You were distracted, true, but no, Nikolas was definitely not there. Even now that he knows Nathan is his cousin, he didn't feel that he could come."

"Why?"

"He is mad at me and doesn't want to see me for a bit. He took Spencer to Paris to visit his mother Laura. He left two days ago. I don't know when he'll return."

"I'm sorry."

Britt tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as they sat at a stop light. "Don't pity me. I am more than sure that I earned his indignation."

Sabrina didn't want to press but she couldn't help but asking, "What happened?"

"Elizabeth Webber happened. She kept hanging around, annoying the crap out of me, so I punched her – hard," Britt said. She rubbed the knuckles of her right hand. Sabrina could see that they were bruised. "So she's sporting a broken nose now and I'm –"

"In the doghouse with Nikolas."

"Right."

"So that's why she wasn't at the ceremony either. She's hiding her injury?" Sabrina guessed.

"Maybe. Or she ran off with Nikolas and Spencer to Paris. Who knows. Who cares."

"You obviously do."

"Wait. Hold up here. Why are we talking about me and my problems when you just played runaway bride on your wedding day to my brother?"

Sabrina sighed. Fresh tears threatened but she willed them back. She twisted her tiny fists in the damp material of her ruined gown. "I feel so bad, running out on Nathan that way. He's been nothing but a gentleman and a wonderful friend and –"

"A friend? Come on, Sabrina. You were about to marry the guy and the best thing you can think of to call him is a 'friend'?"

"Britt, that's not what I meant… exactly. I didn't mean-"

"Okay well if you don't love him, then maybe you should cut him loose."

Sabrina grimaced. "Wow, Britt! Here I was thinking you and I had actually buried the hatchet. You even pretended to be supportive when Nathan told you that we were getting married. But all along you didn't think I was good enough for him, did you?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Sabrina. I just meant that if you don't think you can make it work with him, then don't leave him hanging in limbo, okay? Because being second best sucks - a lot. God knows _I_ know that."

Sabrina sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bitten your head off. After all, you did sort of ride to my rescue."

"Not sort of. I did."

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"Believe it or not, this time I have no ulterior motives. I just had a feeling you were going to book it. And I was right."

"Why not just leave me standing in the rain?"

"I don't know… I guess I felt bad for you. Patrick has put you in a really awful position."

Sabrina pictured Patrick's face – the sincerity in his expression when he begged her not to marry Nathan. She still loved him. God, she really did. How could she give her whole heart Nathan when it still belonged to Patrick?

Sabrina nodded. "He kind of has, hasn't he?" She said quietly. "I don't understand why … If he felt that way… If he really does loves me … Why he didn't say anything before Nathan and I actually made it to the altar. I understand better than anyone the embarrassment and devastation Nathan must be feeling right now. Oh god! I've hurt Nathan – one of the best people I've ever known." The tears began to fall anew.

"There are tissues in my purse," Britt said. She pointed over her shoulder to her handbag sitting on the leather backseat. Sabrina reached for the bag and pawed through it until she found the packet of Kleenex. She opened it and withdrew a tissue, dabbing at her eyes as they continued to spill over.

"I've made a mess of everything, Britt," she cried. "Why didn't I just send Patrick away and marry Nathan?"

"Uhh because you love Patrick?" Britt guessed. "Look, I adore my brother and I don't want him to be hurt ether but believe me, it sucks to realize that you're a distant second at best. The quicker that band-aid gets ripped off here, the better."

"Maybe I should go back…" Sabrina dropped her head into her hands. "Oh I don't know. I don't want to face anyone right now."

Britt didn't offer a reply for a moment as she coasted the car to a stop. Sabrina looked up to see them parked at the docks, in front of the launch to Spoon Island. "Feel like hiding out for a bit?" Britt asked.

"Yes. I don't want to face anyone."

"Well as I said, Nikolas and Spencer aren't there. Alfred won't say anything – he knows better … so you can come with me to Wyndmere… if you want to."

Sabrina looked at Britt through watery eyes. "Why are you being nice to me right now?"

"I guess just seeing you standing in the rain like that, looking so lost … There was a part of me that just thought… I can't believe I'm saying this … but that you didn't deserve to be in so much pain. After all you've been through – after all _I_ put you through … It sucks."

"Britt, I don't know what to say…"

"Nothing cliché or Hallmark-y please," Britt said. "Don't even thank me. Let's just head to Wyndmere okay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Okay."

XoXoxo

Patrick drove around Port Charles for hours looking for Sabrina. He had been to her place twice in case she'd come back there but there was no trace of her. Felix and Nathan were also out hunting for her. Patrick was worried that she was in trouble but figured that she had probably disappeared to give herself time to clear her head.

It was after nine P.M. when he finally returned to his place. He had promised Emma that he would tuck her in every night that her mother couldn't and he'd meant it. He would have to resume his search for Sabrina later.

He walked through the door to find Emma sitting on the sofa with Anna. Anna was reading to her from the book "Goodnight Moon". Emma immediately flew off of the couch and into Patrick's arms.

"Daddy!" she cried. "It's so late. Did you find Sabrina?"

Patrick hugged his little girl tightly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I saw Sabrina but –"

"Is she coming to live with us like you wanted her to?" Emma asked desperately.

Patrick looked over at Anna. He couldn't read her expression. Was she angry that Patrick wanted Sabrina back? Did she think that he should spend an eternity waiting for Robin to return from wherever she had run off to now? He looked away.

"I don't know, baby. I want that but it's up to Sabrina now."

"I can call her! I know her phone number by heart. I'll call her and beg her to come here and be with us forever." Emma scrambled from Patrick's arms and raced for the phone in the kitchen.

Patrick sighed before following after her. He, himself, had tried calling Sabrina's cell until Felix had informed him that it was still sitting in her bag at St. Luke's. He would have to explain this to Emma and he didn't know how. He had gotten her hopes up yet again only to completely dash them.

Emma had the phone cradled against her ear already and Patrick could faintly hear it ringing. He hoped against hope that Sabrina would return for her phone and answer his and Emma's pleas, but he also didn't think that he was going to be that fortunate.

Emma looked at him sadly. "I got her voice mail. Should I leave a message?"

Patrick shrugged. "If you'd like to, go ahead." He didn't want Sabrina to think he had put Emma up to this but he also was desperate enough to hope that somehow she received the message and returned the phone call – returned to them, period.

"Sabrina," Emma said softly. "It's Emma Drake. I am just calling to tell you that I love you and I wish you would come to me and my dad's house and be with us forever and ever. Please call us back or just come over, anytime. We really love you. We need you. Daddy looks so sad without you. I don't want him to be sad anymore… Well, bye for now."

Emma hung up the phone and then slowly drifted over to her father. She cried against his hip as he placed his hand gently on her trembling shoulder. Emma cried for a long time and Patrick held her as tightly as he dared, willing back tears of his own.

XooXoo

Patrick finally managed to get Emma tucked in. He pulled the covers up to her little chin and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She offered him a weak smile and then rolled onto her side and fell asleep. Patrick watched her for a long moment before walking out of the room. Anna was sitting in the living room still, looking concerned.

"Patrick," she said, "we need to talk."

Patrick nodded and slipped into the chair opposite her. "I know what you're going to say."

"I don't think you do," Anna said.

"If it's about Robin-"

"It's not about my daughter. Not exactly. It's more about how you promised Emma that you would bring Sabrina home and –"

"And I failed."

"I wouldn't say that. I am sure Sabrina will come around and realize she still loves you too… I just hate to see Emma upset in the meantime. She's lost far too much in her young life. She's only a little girl, Patrick, and she has to deal with problems that would cripple most adults."

Patrick nodded. A tear escaped his eye. "I know. I've tried so hard to protect her from everything, from every hurt and ache. And all I do is mess her up. I don't deserve her. Just like I don't deserve Sabrina."

"Patrick-"

"You know it's true, Anna. I am a pretty fucked up person."

"Stop the pity-party, Patrick. You're a good man. You, like Emma, don't deserve to suffer so much. But you are stronger than you think. You're an adult and can certainly pull yourself up by your bootstraps and keep moving forward. On to hopefully better things. And if that includes Sabrina…"

"I love her, Anna. The way I thought I never could love anyone."

Anna nodded. "I know. I see that in your eyes whenever she's near."

"I don't want you to hate me or Sabrina."

"Never! Robin, god love her, can't be here and I know she certainly would never want you to be alone and miserable. She loved you too much for that."

"How is she anyway?"

"She's getting better. After all she endured over the last several years … She's starting to heal. She's with Robert now of course and he's being the father to her that he always was meant to be."

"Anna, I want her to be happy. I want her to see Emma too, when she's ready and not suffering so much… But there's no hope for us. I think I knew that when she returned from being held captive by Cesar."

"But you felt you owed it to her and Emma, to pick up where you left off before she 'died?'"

"Yes. I love Robin but … I'm _in_ love with Sabrina."

Anna swiped at a tear drop. "I know. And I'm happy for you. I am. I will always wish that you and Robin could have gotten the happy ending that her father and I did not, but sometimes things work out differently and it doesn't have to be a bad thing."

She grabbed his hand and held on tightly. "Now, Patrick, if Sabrina is really the one you want and I know she is, fight for her, okay? Don't give up. Bring her back here and let her have the chance to be an amazing stepmother to Emma. Don't ever compromise your happiness for any one or any reason."

Patrick nodded and squeezed her hand back. "You may not be my mother-in-law anymore, Anna, but you're always going to be my friend."

Anna smiled. "I am glad." She let go of his hand and stood up, reaching for her car keys. "Have a nice night and remember what I said."

"I will."

"Good," Anna said. She then waved goodbye and walked out the door, leaving Patrick with a hell of a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Patrick spent a sleepless night tossing and turning on the sofa. All he could think about was Sabrina and the look of utter devastation on her face as she'd bolted from the church the day before, playing Runaway Bride on her wedding day to a man who was actually very decent. No, who was just good and actually deserved a true treasure like her.

He looked at the clock on the mantle. It was just turning seven. He was still so worried about Sabrina. He wanted to call Nathan and see what he had found out about Sabrina's whereabouts, if anything.

He climbed off the sofa, fighting intense lethargy, and moved to the phone. He was about to pick it up but it rang first. He immediately grabbed for it_. "Sabrina?"_ He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Drake," a young, familiar voice said. "It's Spencer Cassadine. May I speak with your darling daughter, Emma?"

Patrick sighed. "Spencer, she's still asleep. Shouldn't you be in bed yourself?"

"In Europe, people have been up for hours."

"Okay…"

"So can I speak with Emma?" Spencer asked hopefully. "I know she's asleep but I assure you this is a matter of the utmost importance. It affects everyone so please wake her up."

"Spencer, now is not the best of times. I'll tell her you called." He started to hang up, ignoring Spencer's shouting at him. But then the door to Emma's bedroom opened and she tip-toed out, looking far too miserable for someone so young and sweet.

He groaned and put the phone back to his ear. "Spencer, she just woke up. I'll put her on." Patrick hoped that hearing from a friend might at least temporarily chase away Emma's melancholy.

He held out the phone to Emma. "Em, its Spencer."

Emma offered a little smile and moved to the phone. "Spencer?" She said. "I missed you too. Wait, you're home already?" She looked at Patrick. "What did you say? _Really?_ Sabrina - she's really at your house right now?" She bounced on the balls of her feet. "Don't let her leave, Spencer. Please don't."

Patrick's heart started to hammer. Emma was smiling now and the sight was delightful. Was Spencer really telling the truth? But why would Sabrina go to Wyndmere of all places? He was about to ask for some kind of confirmation when Emma smacked down the phone and grinned.

"Is it true?" Patrick asked, his voice coming out sounding hoarse even to his own ears. "Is Sabrina really at Wyndmere?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Emma cried happily. "Spencer swore on his collection of expensive, old books!"

"I need to get to her. It's just-"

"Take me next door to Mrs. Abernathy's," Emma suggested. "I know she won't mind having me for a little while."

"You don't want to come?"

"I do, I know that you and Sabrina need adult, alone time."

Patrick smiled and rushed over to her, pulling her up into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Emma."

"Go get her back, Daddy. Get Sabrina back for us. _Please."_

"I promise I will do my very best to bring Sabrina back to us where she belongs." He kissed Emma's soft cheek. He hoped that he could bring Sabrina back with him. That's all Emma wanted; that's all he wanted too.

Xoxoo

The scuttling of little feet was what brought Sabrina out of a dream-filled slumber. In her dreams, she had been playing at the park with Patrick and Emma, and a beautiful dark-headed little boy. He had never said so much as a word but she knew who he was. _Her Gabriel._ He had Patrick's smile and her eyes and nose. The resemblance had been impossible to ignore.

Sabrina had never wanted to wake up but it was inevitable. She blinked rapidly to clear the blurriness and sticky residue of destroyed mascara from her eyes. She rolled over in the huge four poster bed and was surprised to see Spencer Cassadine pacing there, hands linked behind his back.

"Spencer?" Sabrina asked. "What – what are you doing here?"

"Well I live here," Spencer said as if it should be obvious.

Sabrina hugged the thick, downy covers around here. "But Britt told me that you and your daddy went overseas."

"We did," Spencer said, "but the moment we stepped off the Cessna, we were hit with intense pangs of longing for our ladies. So we visited Grandmother Laura for about an hour and then headed right back to Port Charles. I have jetlag something terrible."

"I am sorry to hear that," Sabrina said, sort of amused by Spencer's adult-like diatribe. She sighed. "So Nikolas – he's with Britt again?"

"Yes. They are currently sequestered in the west wing somewhere. I expect the engagement will be back on."

"I'm happy for her," Sabrina said sincerely. "All she wanted was for Nikolas to love her back the way she does him. She told me so last night over dinner. I didn't want to eat but-" She broke off. "Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"It's okay. Lots of people confide in me. I have an honest face."

"Um, yes…"

"Sabrina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Have you ever done something that was not entirely, shall we say, altruistic?"

Sabrina marveled once more at Spencer. He was a little man trapped in a kid's body. "Well, I think we all have," she said. She felt a new pang of guilt as she wondered not for the first time if her reasons for wanting to marry Nathan were less than noble. She loved him but not the way she had loved Patrick from the first moment she saw him. Had she essentially used Nathan, such a wonderful, kind and giving man, in a vain attempt to get over the man she really wanted? Guilty tears burned her eyes at the thought.

"So then you would understand if I did something that I was specifically told not to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Spencer took to pacing again. "Well, you see, my future stepmother told me that you were here and that you didn't want to be bothered by anyone, especially Dr. Drake… She said that I couldn't tell anyone that you were here…"

"Where are you going with this, Spencer?" Sabrina asked.

"Well I got to thinking that Emma might want to know where you are too. She is Dr. Drake's daughter after all. So as soon as Britt and my father hurried away, I did what any man in love would do."

Sabrina's nails bit into her palm and her breath came out sounding shuddery. "What was that?"

"I called Emma," Spencer said. "I knew she would be so grateful to hear you were okay that it would win me some favor with her. She's with Cameron, you know, and I needed an opening."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, Spencer, no."

"I think she told her Dad," Spencer said. "According to my calculations, he should be arriving at the gate at any moment."

"Oh, Spencer, please say you're joking."

"I can't," Spencer said. "But you see what I mean about not having entirely altruistic purposes?"

"I do. Completely," Sabrina murmured. "I need to get out of here. I'm not – I'm not ready to face him right now." She didn't know if her heart could take it.

"Sorry, Nurse Santiago," Spencer said and she believed he was actually sincere. People did things they maybe shouldn't when they were madly in love with someone.

Sabrina nodded. "It's okay. Just tell me, what's the quickest way out of here?"

"You really want to escape?"

"I have to, Spencer. I don't think I can be around Patrick right now and not –" _want to kiss him until we're both breathless _– "feel upset," she concluded.

"Did he really break up your wedding to Britt's brother?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yes."

"Are you angry at him?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I can't talk about it. I really need to get out of here."

"Well go right down the hall, swing a left at the coat of arms, keep going until you reach a door at the end of the corridor. It leads out to the stables and you can escape through there or hide out, maybe."

"Thanks," Sabrina said.

"Are you very angry?"

Sabrina shook her head as she pushed back the covers. "Not with you."

Xoxoo

It started raining the moment Patrick had climbed onto the launch. Heavy droplets of water fell on his head and face, dousing him. The boat rocked wildly. He might never make it to Spoon Island, yet he knew that he couldn't stop. That he wouldn't stop. He was a man crazy in love with a woman that he had stupidly tossed aside. He had to try to make things right; he had to. Nothing would keep him away this time.

The boat rocked violently beneath his feet as water sloshed all about him. He nearly took a header right into the river but managed to steady himself. It seemed to take an inordinately long time to reach the island but by some luck, he did. _Alive._ Now all he needed was to get to Sabrina so he could _breathe_ again.

He slipped through the front gates of the estate and ran for the huge castle's double doors. He pounded on them relentlessly until they were thrown open. Spencer stood there.

"Spencer, where is she? Where's Sabrina?" Patrick immediately asked.

Spencer looked at his shoes. "I shouldn't have told Emma that she was here."

"But you did and I need to see her. Right now."

"She's not here anymore."

"Spencer-"

"She ran off when she heard that you were coming."

"No," Patrick practically howled. Did she hate him that much that she couldn't stand to even talk to him now? It wouldn't stop him though. He was selfish and he knew that he was never going to be alright if she wasn't a part of his life. Emma would never be alright again either.

"Which way did she go?"

"Dr. Drake-"

"Spencer, _come on,"_ Patrick said impatiently. "I love her. I love Sabrina more than I've ever loved anyone and she has to know that. I need to see her right away. Can't you help me?"

Spencer seemed to think it over for a moment and then sighed. "Far be it for me to derail true love … She went to the stables. Maybe if you hurry, you can catch up to her."

"Okay, point me in that direction. Now. Please!" Patrick said desperately.

XoXoXo

Sabrina followed Spencer's directions and ended up in the stables. Horses whinnied all about her as she hurried past them. The whole place was huge and at first she had no idea where she was going. Finally though, she spotted a door clear on the other side of the room. She hurried for it as rain smacked the rooftops.

She had no sooner ripped open the door when she heard a familiar voice calling to her from behind. _"Sabrina, wait! Please wait!"_

For a moment, she froze in her tracks as footsteps hurried towards her. She could smell Patrick's musky, sexy cologne even over the horses and it made her feel weak in the knees. She sighed and forced herself out the door and into the rain. It was coming down in sheets, splattering her once white dress with mud and grime. She didn't care. She just needed to get away.

"SABRINA!" Patrick screamed over the roar in her ears. "Please, give me a minute to talk. Just a minute."

"NO!" She shouted back. "I can't, I can't," she chanted. She couldn't be hurt again, never like that. She couldn't take it.

She kept moving forward. She figured the launch was just around the bend of this slope. All she had to do was get down the small hill that loomed before her without breaking her neck and then_,____freedom!_

"SABRINA!" Patrick called and she heard his feet sloshing through the mud. He was getting closer and she just needed to get away, to keep him at a distance. If she saw him, if she looked into his eyes and saw even a hint of the love that used to be there, she would be tempted to fall right back into his arms. She would open herself up to a world of new hurt and she didn't want that. She didn't deserve it, did she?

Thoughts of Patrick, Emma, and Gabriel too, pushed her forward and she started down the hill. It was slick and she almost immediately lost her footing, careening thirty feet down to the ground. She tried to stop her fall by throwing out her hands. She felt something snap in her wrist as she slammed hard to the ground.

She cried out in pain. Patrick was instantly beside her then, kneeling at her side. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, searching her eyes. Their gazes locked and held for an intense moment before Sabrina looked away.

"It hurts … everywhere," she whimpered. "Everything hurts and things - they will never be the same." He gently helped her to a sitting position and she hugged her left wrist to her chest where her hand dangled awkwardly.

"We can heal, Sabrina, we can," Patrick whispered, eyes murky. "I swear it." He gingerly reached out, touching her fingers. "Your wrist is broken now but it will heal. I swear _you _will heal. We can heal together… Now come on, let me get you back inside where it's warm."

Before Sabrina could protest, Patrick was lightly swooping her up into his arms. He began to carry her back to the safety of the estate. It was almost like a scene from some cheesy romance novel, Sabrina mused, as she instinctively dropped her head on Patrick's broad shoulder. The thing was,_ what if this story didn't have a happy ending? What if Sabrina and Patrick had gone too far to ever come back?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


End file.
